


Silent Echoes

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blasphemy, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Inflation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Anderson has stoked a desire in Alucard that he has not felt for an age. Bored, he seeks out anything to keep him entertained, when he happens across the priest that has enthralled him.





	Silent Echoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anderseeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderseeds/gifts).

> Nebulous timeline, set sometime after Sword Dancer and Dead Zone. I 100% admit that I know next to nothing about churches and only spent a few minutes researching things. xD

Churches were always so quiet. Even with their vaulted ceilings, there was so much... quiet.

It disconcerted Alucard as he flitted through the walls, bored and seeking out anything, anything at all that might amuse him before the sun came up and he banished himself back to the dusty basement halls of Hellsing.

Churches had been more alluring, as of late, ever since crossing paths with that all-too-pious priest. Strong and powerful... A beast, a _monster_.

Alucard's lips curled into a sardonic grin.

An equal. Someone, something that finally rivaled him in power and strength and tenacity. A creature he could truly cut his teeth on. Even if the priest were a tool of the Vatican.

Alucard had little room to talk, Hellsing's dog. Hellhound.

A bored, untamed hound that did as he pleased... Integra was still cross with him for his lackadaisical attitude during Hellsing's siege.

The Valentine brothers, they had promised so much, and left Alucard so very, very disappointed... Little more than Freaks, after he had worked himself up into such a frenzy, so much expectation only to be let down and let a shadow of his darkness devour the elder brother.

A dance with the priest had ignited Alucard's passions, set his loins aflame and he laughed a deep, dark, reverberating laugh that echoed off the vaulted ceilings and ceased the offensive silence.

"_Beast_!"

_Oh..._

Alucard's grin was splittingly wide as he fluttered down from the rafters.

"This is a Protestant church, is it not? I'm surprised you're not awash in flames for setting foot in here."

_Anderson_...

Alucard groaned and purred to himself, delighted and abuzz with excitement. His icy blood pumped hot through his veins at the mere sight of this abomination of a priest.

Two experiments, ungodly creatures that they were, together, in this place, in front of an altar… 

It was nearly romantic.

"Ae house of God is ae house of God, ye Hellish creature..."

That thick accent, those rich green eyes hidden behind flimsy glasses...

The laughter bubbled out of him, his darkness and tendrils spreading out, extinguishing candles indistinctly.

"Haethen!"

"Oh, Anderson... I think I am far past "heathen", my dear priest..." Alucard crowded him, pushing him back against the heavy altar, the wood groaning and creaking.

"Back away, ye daemon... I... I do nae wish tae fight in ae house of God..." So he claimed, but Alucard watched as he took his holy knives in hand. "Even if thaet house of God is one so fallen as this of Protestant faith..."

Alucard laughed all the more, itching, craving the attentions and affections of this priest.

"Away, ye Godless monster!"

Alucard hissed in pain, countless blades stinging and sticking out of his nebulous flesh. "You come to English soil and dare attack me?!"

_Clang, clang, clang!_

Shifting flesh rejected the holy knives, melting away to reform, still twisted and deformed.

"Monster!"

Curious... Curious that Anderon did not flee, did not fight as he ought to have. Was he going to be a disappointment as well?

Alucard pulled back, frowning, drawing his shadows back as he fully formed into the visage of a proper man. "What business brings you here, priest?" He felt somber, on the edge of disappointment. 

A sneer, sharp teeth bared and Alucard wasn't sure if he was more aroused or just amused at this priest that played at being human.

"There are always flock tae tend tae, no matter what soil they be on, or in what perverted land they are forced tae live."

"You are one that ought not talk of perversion..."

Alucard breathed in deep and _there_. There it was. The true reason Alexander Anderson was here... "I smell your arousal... Your warmth, it calls to me... Do not deny it, my dear priest..."

Anderson was close and felt as if fire. Alucard reached out, his gloved hand caressing Anderson's stubbled chin, enjoying the flush to his cheeks that gathered there. Alucard laughed, dark and deep, eyes wide and crazed. 

"Nae!"

Alucard did not draw back, merely hissing in pain as a blade was thrust through his throat. "Really?" Alucard mocked and taunted, growing a third arm to draw the blade out as he took hold of Anderson's shoulders and shoved him back onto the altar, pinning him there, amused at how the thick wood groaned. "Muster up absolute conviction, tell me to leave..." Alucard licked his lips, his teeth showing in the flickering candles, what was left of them that still burned. "And I shall leave you here, with your straining cock, to sin in your lonesome..."

Anderson shuddered, looking away, eyes downcast in shame.

"Then we shall sin as one!"

Anderson protested, of course he did, muttering prayers even as he opened his legs to Alucard's darkness clad thighs.

Alucard turned Anderson by the chin, to look at him, more hands erupting from his body, holding Anderson down by the shoulders, the hips, pulling his knees up and open. Alucard bent down, resisting the urge to stick out his long tongue, resisting the urge to be grotesque, lest he put the priest off and find an armory’s worth of knives in his gut.

"Sweet, dear priest..." His eyes were so green, his pupils wide with the unknown and Aluard bent down to kiss him. He could smell the sweetness from him, like fresh flowers, while Alucard knew himself to stink of the grave. But oh... there was a taint underneath that innocence...

“Daemon…” 

"Yesss..." Alucard hissed, pulling back, ripping apart Anderson's clothes, baring him to his brutality. He reached out an arm, finding a bowl of oil. How perverse, to use a church's own oil for such a deliciously terrible act... "We are monsters, Anderson... We are creatures of death and destruction..."

“W-we are…” Anderson started, choked off by his own groan, eyes clenched shut. 

“Weapons!” Alucard exclaimed for him, coating his gloved fingers in oil before he reached between them and pushed his fingers in. Anderson surged and Alucard was rewarded for his kindness with a blade in his gut. 

“Slow! Ye foul beast!” Teeth bared and Anderson was in his face, practically growling. 

Alucard laughed, the wicked sound filling the high ceiling of the church, a deafening echo against the centuries old stone walls. 

Slow, slow, slow... 

Alucard had no patience in himself to be slow and he took his fingers from Anderson's tight warmth, using one of his many hands to coat his cock in oil. Watching Anderson writhe in perverse pleasure would be far more sinful than taking him with pain and anguish... 

Oh yes, it would definitely be more delicious to watch the priest become undone, a sobbing, writhing mess beneath him... 

"Sweet, sweet Anderson..." Alucard purred, getting close to Anderson's face, feeling his warmth, reveling in it as he lined his cock up, using his other hands to pin and keep his priest right where he wanted him. "You will be mine, for all of eternity... In this one act..." He pushed the head in, Anderson letting out a breathy gasp that hissed against the harsh and unforgiving stone walls. "You are mine..." 

Anderson arched, searching for purchase on Alucard, trying to push him or, pull him closer, Alucard did not know, nor did he care as tight heat clenched down on his cock. So long... It had been far, far too long since he had taken someone, and _oh_... What a creature to take... 

Alucard sank in, one fluid, unrelenting movement and he tipped his head back, mouth open and fangs bright and bared as he laughed. "This! This is what I have been _craving_. This heat... The strength you possess, oh _yes_... Anderssson!" he hissed, his cock throbbing as the pleasure bloomed over every inch of Alucard. 

He could spill now and keep thrusting, he could fill this priest with copious amounts of seed, watch as his belly bulged, swelling, swelling, swelling... 

"Beast!" Anderson struggled and Alucard let two more arms break out of his darkness, pushing him down, holding him in place by the abdomen and Alucard grinned, letting one eye roll into the back of his head before centering where it belonged. 

"You don't know the half of it..." A dark chuckle, his tongue hanging out long and unnatural as he moved, his hips snapping hard and fast and Anderson was keening. 

Ah... Tight lipped, the priest would be and Alucard watched as he bit down on his lip, drawing sweet, precious blood that tempted Alucard all the more, but he kept himself in check. 

To bite now would only invite utter misery for Alucard, and he would be forced to dispatch the priest after he became nothing. A lumbering ghost still clinging to his flesh… 

Such a thought was too much even for Alucard to bear and he grimaced, pulling Anderson's thighs further apart, admiring the way his hole twitched around the thick cock spreading him open. A heavy sack was drawn up, and Anderson's cock was standing so proud, the foreskin peeled back to reveal the sensitive, delicate head. Alucard bent himself unnaturally, letting his long tongue have a taste of the pearls already leaking out. 

"Filth!" Anderson cried out, but the way his cock jutted and begged for more told Alucard his protests were merely for show. He drew back, nearly removing himself and Anderson whimpered. 

Alucard grinned. He would make Anderson beg for his pleasure, by the end of this. 

“Loosen your tongue, priest! Spill all of your darkest desires to me…” Alucard leaned down, Anderson’s breath hot on his face. “Confess, and I shall grant each and every last one of them to you…” 

Anderson spit in his face and Alucard, though annoyed, pulled back, lapping away the saliva and earning a look of disgust for his trouble. 

“Ye are a monster! Ae filthy abomination, an’ I cannae, I cannae! Hnng!” Anderson broke off, his cheeks the most decadent shade of pink. “Ye cannae tempt me!” 

Alucard grinned, toothy and dangerous. “I’ll make that wager, priest.” He pushed in and laughed as Anderson’s eyes rolled back, a groan leaving his throat was that was pure delight. “_Oh yes_… Give to me all of your dreadful desires! Your gruesome wants and devilish needs!” Everything was a thrum through Alucard’s body, everything a prickling of ecstasy, the likes of which he had not felt in ages. 

Anderson groaned, unbidden, but kept his tongue tight. Nothing more than breathy raptured gasps left his throat. 

"Enemies though we are... We shall belong to one another in this single act," Alucard laughed, thrusting his cock in fully and enjoying the way Anderson moaned and arched, though still he kept his silence in this church, this perverse place of silence.

The sounds of their congress filled the vaulted ceilings, echoed and rivaled only by Alucard's bemused laughter and Anderson's constrained cries.

Pleasure threatened to overtake Alucard, and he allowed it, letting himself spill hard and fast, just to watch Anderson’s eyes go wide. 

“Ye!” Anderson thrashed, trying to get away, but Alucard kept a strong hold of him, the wooden altar creaking as more weight and pressure was put on it. 

Choked off cries echoed and Alucard licked at his lips, letting his seed spill deep and plentiful, rubbing over Anderson’s swelling abdomen. “There is more… And you have yet to spill.” 

Alucard was moving again, harder this time, pressing down into Anderson with all of his weight, the weight of his shadows doubling as his darkness blocked out the candlelight. 

Anderson tasted sweet and he stole away all of his gasps and whimpers, forcing a kiss upon him that was returned with more vigor that Alucard could have hoped for. His eyes slid shut and he let himself groan in earnest, another load of seed spilling forth from him, even if the pleasure was more muted this time. 

Watching Anderson’s face contort into pained pleasure was more than enough to satisfy Alucard. And the bulge and swell of his abdomen had Alucard rocking his hips, a low groan rumbling in the back of his throat. 

“So full of me, sweet Anderson…” It was intoxicating, more than the freshest blood of a virgin had ever been, could ever be. Tears plucked at the corners of Anderson’s eyes and Alucard gave a deep thrust of his cock, and Anderson’s cock leapt in want. 

“Aye… Aye cannae…” Anderson arched, trying to get away, or to get more, Alucard couldn’t even be sure. 

“I shall give you your release…” 

Alucard pulled out, hard and fast, his cock still hard, but he was more interested in giving to Anderson, lowering himself to his knees and sticking two gloved fingers into his twitching hole when the seed started to come out. He wanted Anderson full of him when he came, even if his cock was no longer plugging him up. 

Fingers grasped at Alucard’s head, digging through his hair and he let out a chuckle, letting himself be guided where Anderson wanted him. 

Arms sprouted out from his back, huge and hulking, to support himself, Alucard humming perverse as he sucked Anderson down. He would taste his spill, he would devour it all. 

It was rough, Alucard thrusting his fingers in and out of Anderson, seed gushing out in sticky ropes as he sucked, sucked, sucked. 

Cries, loud and harsh and deafening filled the vaulted ceilings, and though Anderson still kept his darkest desires to himself, Alucard felt confident that, with more encounters and interludes, he would get the priest to confess. 

Alucard released his grip he had on Anderson, letting him free to thrust and pull and push. And _oh_, thrust and pull and push he did. 

It was all heady and wanton for Alucard, the smell, the taste, all of it had his eyes rolling back in pleasure as he sucked and lathed his impossibly long tongue over every hard, hot inch of Anderson’s cock, until Anderson could take no more. 

Alucard was slammed down, his nose grinding in short, coarse blonde hairs. His weight faltered, wood creaking and hissing, louder even than Anderson or Alucard was and then, just as Anderson pushed up, the wooden alter broke apart and they were left in a heap. 

Wood gave way beneath Alucard’s countless hands, and Anderson was thrashing, using his mouth and Alucard loved every last second of it as he was used for the priest’s debauched pleasure. 

Crazed, Alucard kept sucking, swallowing down every last drop that Anderson gave him, his fingers rutting an abused hole until a whimpering wince had Alucard stopping and pulling away. 

Tendrils still swirled around Alucard, his cock hard and he took himself in hand to jerk himself to satisfaction as he watched a stream of seed spurt out of Anderson, until his belly lay flat once more. Alucard groaned, adding to the white mess coating what was once the altar, making sure to hit Anderson and mark him properly with the last of his spill. 

“Monster…” Anderson huffed out, laying in the broken heap that had been the altar, but Alucard was not insulted. Seed pooled around them and Alucard didn’t care if he sat in his own sticky mess, legs outstretched next to Anderson, his darkness still wild and swirling, resisting containment. 

He was a monster, and he wore that title with great pride. 

“Do ye even know where we are…” Anderson sighed, a gloved hand scrubbing down his face. “Ye take me even in your own Canterbury Cathedral?! Breaking the altar?! Aeven ye should… Ye dae nae aeven know what I’m talking about…” 

Alucard shrugged, back in the form of a man as he sucked on a blood bag. “These are human contrivances and they do not concern me. A church is a church. Christianity is Christianity. The petty squabbles over what is the _true_ and most _righteous_ opinion of Christianity do not matter to me. I am not here for that purpose. I am here, for now, to dispatch unnatural beings that threaten England. Ghouls and Freaks, things that do not belong and taint the existence of my kind, the true No Life Kings…” 

Anderson laughed, hearty and warm, the sound filling this empty church with some mirth. “Ye are nae like any other monster… Ye are pure. An’ Aye like that… Ye filthy haethen.” 

“Abominable priest…” Alucard said with a smirk and affection. 

Anderson was warm, a welcome distraction and if the priest’s hand strayed near his own, for just a moment, he would say nothing and only smile. 


End file.
